


Her Last Tears

by MissJ_Swan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJ_Swan/pseuds/MissJ_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how her life truly began, started on the steps of the sept of Baelor the day that Joffrey killed her father.<br/>The day she realised how blind and silly she had been.<br/>That day was the last day that her last tears were shed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This a Re-do of one of my previous stories from Fanfiction.net, so I am in no way committing plagiarism, just merely re-doing a previously rushed story

Blood  
That’s all Sansa remembered seeing on the day of her father’s execution.  
The life she was supposed to live flashed before her eyes like the blade that severed her father’s head from his shoulders.   
She would marry Joffrey and be his queen, then she would give him beautiful blonde haired baby sons and they would be happy and he would love her and never hurt her, and they would be like Florian and Jonquil. They would be a tale for the ages. The Golden King and his Beautiful Queen. That would be the name of their song. Their children would be beautiful and rule Westeros for the rest of time.  
Real life however was a little harder to enjoy like she did the tales.  
Starting with how easily she and her whole family were branded traitors.  
But the story of how her life truly began, started on the steps of the sept of Baelor the day that Joffrey killed her father.  
The day she realised how blind and silly she had been.  
That day was the last day that her last tears were shed.


	2. Chapter 2

On the day of her father’s execution, she dressed in a pale blue gown, and had her hair done in the southern fashion by one of the maids that she paid with the last of her coin that she had taken from her father’s room in a fit of anger .  
As she sat in her room waiting for her escort she looked in the mirror and wondered why her father was being branded a traitor, why her brother hadn’t just sworn loyalty and why Joffrey wouldn’t let her father take the black and go to the wall without a public shaming, that way he would be in no danger and would not be able to make any trouble. Nor would he be able to break the betrothal that she had so longed for.  
A guard knocked quickly and walked into her room. “Come girl, your father’s being taken to the sept of Baelor, and King Joffrey wants everyone there to witness it all.”  
Sansa furrowed her eyebrows. “Why? What’s happening?” she asked.  
“It is nothing for silly little girls to concern themselves with, but it is something that you must attend.” The guard made to grab her arm, but she pulled it away.  
“I can walk by myself thank you very much.” She huffed in annoyance “I am the Kings Betrothed, and you would do well to remember that only my betrothed can put his hands upon my person.” And she walked away from the nameless faceless guard who was one of the many guards that had appeared since her family guards were murdered.

As she stood on the steps leading up to the sept, she watched as a guard dragged her father out from a door, people were shouting at him.  
“Traitor”  
“Coward”  
Sansa smiled at her father, knowing that she had pleaded with Joffrey for his life and because he was a king and kings were honourable, he would spare him.  
Her father was made to kneel and as he looked upon the crowd he spoke. “I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King. I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of Gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son and seize the Throne for myself. Let the high Septon and Baelor the blessed bear witness to what I say: Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the Grace of all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.” Her father bowed his head.  
Sansa smiled thinking that because her father had confessed, Joffrey would not kill him. Grand Maester Pycelle stepped forward to address the crowd. “This man has confessed his crimes in sight of Gods and men. The Gods are just but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful.  
What is to be done with this traitor, Your Grace?” Maester Pycelle turned towards Joffrey.  
“My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join The Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile.” Joffrey spoke looking at his mother. Then he turned to her.  
“And My Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women.” Joffrey faced the crowd again.  
“So long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!” Joffrey commanded. Sansa felt her heart drop to her feet.  
“No! Stop! Someone stop him!” she screamed as a guard held her round her middle.  
“My son this is madness.” Queen Cersei stood next to Joffrey as she frantically tried to get him to stop.  
“Stop! Daddy! Stop! No! No!” Sansa screamed as Ilyn put on a black mask and unsheathed his executing sword and placed in on the back of his neck.  
Sansa watched and felt physically sick as Ilyn Payne lifted her father’s head. As she watched them drag her father’s body away her world went black and she felt herself pitch forward and land in the steps of the sept for all the people of kings landing to see.  
Her sister was nowhere to be found, was what she learned at court the next day, rage was evident on Queen Cersei’s face, but Cersei could do naught as Joffrey bragged about killing the great traitor Eddard Stark, and how he had hunted down her sister and killed her for betraying him. Sansa wanted to rage and scream at him and call him a godless little bastard, but she had to save face and protect herself and her family after she had wrote them the letter under Cersei’s false guidance. A male singer came in and requested to honour of performing a song for what he called the great king Joffrey.  
As the singer’s song began Sansa had to hide her laughter, as the song was quite insulting towards the Lannisters and Queen Cersei.  
**_The boar's great tusks_**  
 ** _They boded ill for good King Robert's health_**  
 ** _And the beast was every bit as fat_**  
 ** _As Robert was himself_**  
 ** _But our brave King cried,_**  
 ** _"Do your worst! I'll have your ugly head!_**  
 ** _You’re nowhere near as murderous_**  
 ** _As the lion in my bed"_**  
 ** _King Robert lost his battle and he failed his final test_**  
 ** _The lion ripped his balls off and the boar did all the rest_**  
The musician sat on the floor in the red keep as he sang of King Robert’s demise, but also mocking Queen Cersei. The court murmured to themselves as the musician looked up at Joffrey.  
Joffrey slowly clapped. And the rest of the court followed.  
“Very amusing, isn't it a funny song? Thank you for your rendition. I imagine it was even better received at that tavern.” Joffrey had a dangerous look in his eye as the man got up off the floor.  
“I'm so sorry, Your Grace. I'll never sing it again, I swear.” The musician pleaded.  
“Tell me, which do you favour: Your fingers or your tongue?” Joffrey asked.  
“Your Grace?”  
“Your fingers or your tongue?” Joffrey asked again. “If you would keep one, which would it be?”  
The singer seemed lost for words.  
“Or I could just cut your throat” Joffrey had a hard look on his face.  
“Every man needs hands your grace.” The singer hugged his instrument.  
“Good, Tongue it is then.” Joffrey smiled, a smile that sent shivers down Sansa’s back.  
“I beg you! Please no. No! Your Grace, please. I beg you, I will never sing again!” The singer pleaded as Ilyn Payne walked over to a fire and heated up his pliers to hold the man’s tongue.  
Joffrey took off his crown and handed it to Sandor Clegane.  
“I’m don’t for the day, I shall leave the rest of the matters to you mother.” Joffrey said as he walked away and towards her.  
“You look quite nice.” Joffrey said as he walked up to her.  
“Your Grace. I'm King now.” Sansa looked towards the screaming man. “Walk with me, I want to show you something.” She looked back at the now gurgling man who was retching on the floor.  
“Do as you’re bid girl.” The hound said as he looked at her.

“As soon as you've had your blood, I'll put a son in you. Mother says that shouldn't be long.” Joffrey said as they walked along the corridor. They came to a stop at a small wooden pathway and Joffrey looked up.  
Her mouth opened slightly and she tried to back away. “No please, no.” Ser Meryn held her but she turned her head and shut her eyes so that she wouldn’t see that Joffrey was staring up at her father’s head in a sick sense of joy.  
“This one here’s your father.” He said as he pointed up to her father’s head on a spike. “This one right here. Look at it and see what happens to traitors.”  
“You promised to be merciful.” Sansa whimpered.  
“I was; I gave him a clean death.” Joffrey said still staring at the head of her father. “Look at him.”  
“Please let me go home. I won't do any treason, I swear” Sansa begged, keeping her eyes on the floor.  
“Mother says I'm still to marry you. So you'll stay here and obey.” Joffrey pointed at the floor. “Look at him! Well?” He demanded.  
Sansa looked up, her thoughts on how Joffrey had lied to her, and had murdered her father even after she had got down on her knees and begged him in front of the whole court. Breathing heavily she looked up.  
“How long do I have to look?” She asked trying to keep all emotion out of her voice.  
“As long as it pleases me, do you want to see the rest?” Joffrey asked her. Smirking he pointed to another head. “That’s your septa there. I’ll tell you what; I’m going to give you a present. After I raise my armies and kill your traitor brother, I’m going to give you his head as well.” Joffrey pointed at her.  
“Or maybe he’ll give me yours.” Sansa said coldly speaking her innermost desire.  
“My mother tells me a King should never strike his lady. Ser Meryn.” He gestured to one of his Kingsguard who stepped forward. Holding her by one of the shoulders, he struck her face twice, once with the back of his hand, the other with the palm. One of the slaps had split her lip open and she felt the blood dribble down her lip.  
Sansa turned round to look at Joffrey. As she turned she looked down to the ground below, and wondered if Joffrey would either be seriously injured or would die instantly from falling down there, and then she thought that if she pushed him then all of the pain would end.  
She moved towards him but the Hound caught her shoulder.  
“Here girl.” He said gruffly as he passed her a scrap of cloth to wipe up the blood.  
“Will you obey now? Or do you need another lesson.” Sansa brought her thumb up to wipe her mouth as he walked away from her;  
“I’ll look for you in court.” Ser Meryn followed Joffrey leaving her with only the Hound.  
“Save yourself some pain, and give him what he wants.” Sansa moved to give him back the cloth.  
“You’ll need that again.” The hound walked away from her leaving her alone.  
“I won’t obey him, I’m not his to toy with.” Sansa said aloud.  
She picked up her skirt and moved quickly through the winding passageways and corridors until she found herself in her room. Sansa sat at her vanity table and stared into the mirror, she stared at the fresh forming bruise on her mouth and a tear dropped from her eyes. She sniffed angrily and wiped it away.  
“No more tears now.” Sansa thought. “It’s time for strength, I am a northerner and northerners are supposed to be tough and strong, it’s time to be as tough as steel and as cold as ice.”


	3. Chapter 2

In the weeks since her father’s death Sansa remained a captive of Queen Regent Cersei Lannister in King's Landing. She learned to feign loyalty to King Joffrey Baratheon to avoid further abuse from him. She attended Joffrey's name day tournament and convinced him to spare Ser Dontos Hollard and make him the court fool, when he attends drunk and Joffrey attempts to have him choke on wine that was being forced down his throat.  
One evening Sansa was eating her evening meal with Cersei, Myrcella and Tommen.  
“When will Joffrey and Sansa be married?” Myrcella asked her mother, who was sat opposite them and was staring them down and was glaring at Sansa like she was something that was to be scraped off of the bottom of her shoe.  
“Soon, my darling, when the war is over.” Cersei said drinking her wine. Her voice was sickly sweet and Sansa knew that Cersei wished nothing more than her head on a spike decorating the walls of the Red Keep.  
“Mother says I'll have a new gown for the ceremony and another for the feast.” Myrcella stated looking at Sansa. “But yours will be ivory since you're the bride.” Sansa wanted to scream, vomit and run away all at the sound of their voices and how stupidly naïve they sounded.  
“The Princess just spoke to you.” Cersei bit out dangerously.  
“Pardon me, Your Grace.” Sansa answered meekly. “I'm sure your dress will be beautiful, Myrcella.  
I'm counting the days until the fighting is done and I can pledge my love to the King in sight of the Gods.” Sansa recited her lines that seemed to please everyone. Inside she was torn between visions of screaming or strangling Cersei.  
“Is Joffrey going to kill Sansa's brother?” Myrcella asked innocently.  
“He might.” Cersei said plainly. “Would you like that?” she asked.  
“No. I don't think so.” Tommen answered.  
“Even if he does, Sansa will do her duty.” Cersei said, making it seem as exciting as a story “Won't you, little dove?”   
Sansa didn’t answer as she was torn between crying and feeling like she wanted to be violently sick, both of which seemed to be a permanent fixture in the days that passed.

Later that night Sansa looked at herself in her small mirror, the mirror was fogged up but she still could see her face, and what she saw was a mile away from the girl she used to be. Her skin maybe pale like a cloud, but it was like porcelain, fragile and delicate. And breakable.  
This she wanted to change. She thought that she could adopt the Martell house motto. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. She wanted to prove to everyone that she wouldn’t be broken and that she would never bow to anyone again.  
She was dragged from her thoughts when a knock at her chamber door startled her, making her gasp and start in a fright.  
“Come in.” She called. How she hated the way her voice sounded, all meek and afraid.  
“Who are you?” Sansa asked the figure standing in her doorway.   
“I'm Shae, My Lady.” The dark haired woman answered in a foreign accent, one that she couldn’t place. “I am to be your new handmaiden.”  
“I didn't know I needed a new handmaiden.” Sansa said feeling confused.  
“You’re not from here.” Sansa said as the woman stood before her, she certainly looked the part.  
“No. I am not” Shae answered, standing in front of her. A moment of silence passed between the two.  
“What are you doing?” Sansa asked, still feeling frustrated and upset at what was said at the meal with Cersei.  
“Waiting for you to tell me what to do.” Shae answered.  
“I shouldn't have to tell you to do things. You should just do them.” Sansa said. Her frustration was growing at the lack of knowledge about her job that her new handmaiden seemed to have.  
“What things?” Shae asked sharply.   
“Change my linens, wash my clothing, scrub the floor, empty my chamber pot and brush my hair” Sansa listed off all the things that she knew handmaidens did.  
Shae shut the door and picked up a hairbrush from the vanity table. “No.”  
“You said to brush...” Shae trailed off.   
“Not now.” Sansa said, her frustration rising.  
“Your chamber pot is empty.” Shae looked over to inspect it.  
“Clean the table.” Sansa ordered. Shae put the hairbrush back on the vanity where she found it and stalked over to the table where all of the leftover food was.  
“Have you ever been a handmaiden before?” Sansa asked as Shae cleared the table.  
“Yes.” Shae said as she collected all the plates from the table.  
“Who were you working for?” Sansa asked.   
“Lady Zuriff.” Shae answered.  
“Lady Zuriff?” Sansa questioned.   
“Lady Zuriff.” Shae repeated.  
“There is no Lady Zuriff in this city.” Sansa said, trying to catch Shae out.  
“She wasn't in this city.” Shae said dodging the line of fire.  
“Well, I don't know how they did things in that city, but in this city, handmaidens wait on ladies, not the other way around.” Sansa barked, feeling her frustration come to a head. “And I don't have time to answer 1,000 questions and teach you how to do your job.”  
“Do you want me to leave?” Shae asked. There was another moment where they just stared at each other and felt tears come to her eyes.  
“Just brush my hair.” Sansa moved over to the chair in from of her vanity table. Shae walked over to Sansa and put down the plate she was holding and began to brush Sansa’s hair. After a while Shae spoke up.  
“I am sorry Milady, if I disappoint you.” Shae said while she put the hairbrush down. Sansa got up to unlace her dress, but Shae began to unlace it for her. “My previous Lady was very independent; she liked to do things on her own and would only direct us to our tasks when she had finished doing all the personal tasks herself.” Shae explained, she wanted to come up with a reason as to why she had a lack of skills in being a handmaiden.  
Sansa sighed. “I didn’t know that they did things differently there but you are here now so please remember all of the things that she used to do for herself and understand that those are your tasks.” She said softly accepting the reasons that her new handmaiden had given.  
“Would you like me to stay with you my lady?” Shae asked. “We could read, play cards, or we could play Cyvasse if you would like?” Sansa looked at her furrowing her eyebrows.  
“I don’t know how to play Cyvasse, can you teach me?” She asked. Shae smiled and nodded.  
“I can teach you the basics, how to move the pieces and what the pieces mean, but the strategy for winning, you will have to develop that all on your own.” Shae smiled and pulled a Cyvasse set from a shelf and dusted it off.  
“It’s Lions and Wolves, you don’t mind that I play the lions do you” she asked making Sansa smile.  
“No I have always liked wolves the best.” Sansa cleared off the chairs and sat opposite Shae, who began to show her the pieces and explain what they meant.


	4. Chapter 3

A few days after she had received Shae as her new handmaiden they had settled into a routine that involved reading with each other, playing Cyvasse and Sansa teaching Shae the finer points of needlework. And then one day out of the blue Sansa was called to court, a place which she actively tried to avoid.  
“You're here to answer for your brother's latest treasons.” Joffrey said whilst aiming his new toy, a rather large crossbow at her as she knelt on the floor near the steps up to the dais on which the throne rested.   
“Your Grace, whatever my traitor brother has done, I had no part. You know that.” Sansa begged as she knelt on the floor. “I beg you please...”  
“Ser Lancel, tell her of this outrage.” Joffrey commanded. Sansa turned to Lancel Lannister who was standing behind her  
“Using some vile sorcery, your brother fell on Stafford Lannister with an army of wolves.” The crowd murmured “Thousands of good men were butchered. After the slaughter, the northern men feasted on the flesh of the slain.” Some members of the Crowd gasped and murmured. Sansa wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole, surely the Seven Hells would be kinder that this crazy child of a king.  
“Killing you would send your brother a message.” Joffrey aimed the crossbow at her. Sansa started crying silent tears.  
“But my mother insists on keeping you alive” Joffrey lowered the crossbow “Stand.” He ordered.  
“So we'll have to send your brother a message some other way.” He smirked.  
“Meryn.” Joffrey gestured to one of his guards. “Leave her face. I like her pretty.” Joffrey ordered.  
The first of the blows the soldier dealt hit her in the ribs, surely bruising some of them, the next in the back of the legs to knock her on to the floor.   
“Meryn, My Lady is overdressed. Unburden her.” Sansa heart sunk to the floor as she realised too late that this was all a sick game and plan to humiliate her in front of everyone and Meryn ripped open the back of her dress to reveal her corset.  
“If you want Robb Stark to hear us, we're going to have to speak louder.” Joffrey called out as Meryn raised his sword above her head as Sansa sobbed all thoughts of dignity gone from her mind.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Tyrion Lannister called as he walked down the steps. “What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?” he spat out at the knight.   
“The kind who serves his king, Imp.” Ser Meryn spat out at the dwarf.  
“Careful, now.” Bronn, Tyrion’s new friend and sell sword said as he walked forward next to Tyrion. “We don't want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak.”  
“Someone get the girl something to cover herself with.” Tyrion ordered. Sandor Clegane walked forward and took off his heavy white cloak and draped it over Sansa’s shoulders.  
“She is to be your queen. Have you no regard for her honour?” Tyrion admonished Joffrey.  
“I'm punishing her.” Joffrey said sounding like a petulant child.  
“For what crimes?” Tyrion asked. “She did not fight her brother's battle, you half-wit.”  
“You can't talk to me like that. The king can do as he likes!” Joffrey shouted.   
“The Mad King did as he liked.” Tyrion walked up the steps cautiously as though he was approaching a cornered angry beast.   
“Has your Uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to him?” Tyrion asked as Joffrey sat on the throne.  
“No one threatens His Grace in the presence of the Kingsguard.” Meryn stepped forward.  
“I'm not threatening the King, Ser.” Tyrion said briefly turning to the foul man. “I am educating my nephew.”  
“Bronn, the next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him.” Tyrion ordered. “That was a threat. See the difference?” Tyrion asked mockingly as the crowd whispered behind him.  
Tyrion walked away from his nephew and towards Sansa who was still on the floor, but now her modesty was preserved with The Hounds large white cloak. Tyrion offered his hand to her and helped her to stand again.  
“I apologize for my nephew's behaviour.” Tyrion said as they were walking away and out of the red keep. “Tell me the truth. Do you want an end to this engagement?” he asked.  
“I am loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love.” Sansa said as she walked out with her head held high and followed by her ladies.  
“But not for long.” She said under her breath as she walked away.

 

Sansa had put away a few things in a bag and pushed them under her bed, as far out of sight as she could but so she could still reach. She planned on running whenever it was the right time, but she didn’t know when the right time was.  
The day Myrcella was to be sent to Dorne a large cloud seemed to hang over the court. Queen Cersei was in a foul mood, Joffrey was his usual self, whipping and beating everything that moved if it displeased him, and Tyrion was trying to control him to no avail.  
Walking down to the shore where the small boat to transport Myrcella to the ship that would carry her to Dorne seemed like an endless parade of Sansa watching Myrcella cry, Cersei glare at people and Joffrey whine at how boring it all was.  
Sansa couldn’t understand why Myrcella was sobbing; it was as if she didn’t want to leave. She could understand that she didn’t want to leave the only home she had ever known, but Kings Landing was a cess pit of greed, lies and deceit, anyone should be glad to leave.  
As the court filled the shore line, Myrcella climbed into the boat and the guards sent with her began to push the boat out and row.  
“May the seven guide the princess on her journey.” The Septon said as Myrcella looked back at the shore line and her family with tears streaming down her face and more following.  
“May the Mother give her health.” The Septon blessed her as she was rowed out.  
“May the Crone give her wisdom.”   
“May the Warrior give her courage.”  
“May the Father give her strength.”  
“May the Maiden give her purity” Tommen could be heard crying in the background.  
“You sound like a little cat mewling for his mother.” Joffrey said cruelly. “Princes don’t cry.”  
“I saw you cry.” Sansa said without thinking, Joffrey whipped around.  
“Did you say something my lady?” Joffrey asked. Sansa cursed herself for not thinking.  
“My little brother cried when I left Winterfell.” Sansa said playing the part of the stupid girl.  
“So?” Joffrey asked.  
“It seems a normal thing for siblings to be upset if they are split apart.” Sansa scrambled for a reason.  
“Is you little brother a prince?” Joffrey asked. Sansa wanted to laugh in his face and say that he was considering her brother was declared king in the north.   
But she shook her head. “No your Grace he is not.”  
“Not really relevant then is it.” Joffrey started to walk away. “Come dog.” Joffrey said as he walked past the hound.

As they walked back to the Keep the crowd that gathered had more than doubled since they walked past them on the way from the Keep. And the crowd shouted at them  
“Hail Joffrey”  
“Hail to the King.”  
“Seven blessings on you, Your Grace.” A short haired man shouted from a high perch.  
“Murderer! Bastard!” Someone from the back of the crowd shouted.  
“All hail the king.”  
“He’s no king, he’s a bastard.” A man from in the crowd shouted causing a wave of laughter to ripple over the crowd.  
“Please Your Grace we’re hungry.” Men shouted.  
“Get the prince back to the keep now!” Lord Tyrion commanded of a maid and a couple guards.  
“Please Your Grace, give us some food.” A woman begged from in the crowd.  
“Bread, Your Grace, please.” A man begged.  
Suddenly a mud ball was thrown at Joffrey and hit him in the face, causing him to stumble and his guard to draw their weapons.  
“Who threw that?” Joffrey demanded. “I want the man that did that. Find out who did that and bring them to me” Joffrey shrieked.  
The guards seemed to struggle to hold the crowd back which had been pushing forward. Joffrey was yelling at his guard to kill them all, not caring that it would make the people hate him even more.  
The royal company tried to push past the court but the Septon was engulfed and forced to the floor. The raging crowd then proceeded to rip him limb from limb.  
Sansa and the ladies that accompanied her tried to move quickly away from the crowd of starving people. But where failing miserably as a filthy woman grabbed on to her hair pulling it out of the silly southern style and causing her to cry out in pain as she felt some be pulled out.   
Sansa watched as the Kings guard pushed their way through the throng of people. They safely escorted Joffrey and his mother out but they had seemed to have forgotten about her.

Trying to run towards the doors to the keep she was cornered by a group of men who blocked her moving in any way, she felt along the wall and found a passage, she fled down it. As she ran she heard them laugh as they followed her. She tried to out run them but they chased her down to a dead end. One grabbed a hold of her and she turned around and smacked him on the cheek. When he hit her back it knocked her onto her back on the floor.  
“Where are you going?” One asked as she tried to crawl away.  
“Have you ever been fucked little girl.” Another asked as he pinned her shoulders down. They grabbed her legs and ripped her gown up to her thighs. She tried to call for help but another smacked her in the face again and she started to cry and wonder if she really was as stupid as they said she was.  
She tried to fight back but two of them grabbed hold of her legs even tighter. She screamed as they moved her legs apart and the one in between her legs started to fumble with his trousers.  
Then out of nowhere a gloved hand grabbed the man in between her legs and pulled him up. Sandor Clegane then slit open the man’s belly, causing his insides to come out and splatter blood all over Sansa’s feet.   
The hound then killed the other men as Sansa shifted the ruined skirt of her dress to try and cover as much of her modesty as she could.  
“You’re alright now little bird.” Sandor Clegane said as he helped her to her feet. “You’re alright.” He pulled her onto his shoulder, which put her at a good height above a lot of other people.  
When they got inside the hound put her on a stool leaning against the wall, Joffrey and his mother were nowhere to be seen and only Lord Tyrion was around to see if she was alright.  
“Are you hurt my lady?” He asked looking sincere in his question. Sansa shook her head unable to say anything.  
“Little bird is bleeding” The Hound said as he walked away. “Someone take her back to her cage. See to the cuts on her face.”  
“Well done Clegane” She heard Lord Tyrion say as she walked away.

“They are not deep.”Her maid Shae said as she cleaned Sansa's face.  
“I thought they were going to kill me.” Sansa said quietly looking down at her hands.  
“They thought so too” Shae walked over to the table behind them.  
“He hated me, the man who hit me, they all did, I could see it in their eyes when they looked at me.” Sansa said “He never met me before today, but he hated me and was going to rape and kill me.”  
“Of course he did.” Shae said as she dabbed at the cut on Sansa's eyebrow.  
“But why would a stranger want to do that? Why would they be so cruel.” Sansa asked, she felt weak and she hated it.  
“You are everything he will never have or ever will be. Your horse eats better than his children.” Shae looked her in the eyes as she spoke the truth. “But it doesn’t matter anymore, because he is dead.”  
“I would have given them bread if I had it.” Sansa said as she stood up. “I hate the king just as much as they do.”  
“Don’t you say those words again.” Shae grabbed her arm. “If the wrong people heard you.”  
“But you are not one of those people.” Sansa said willing her to prove her wrong.  
“Don’t trust anybody here Sansa, life is safer that way.” Shae looked down at the bowl of bloody water.  
Sansa stood up and scraped the chair on the floor. “I’m sick of feeling weak, of feeling like I need a man to look after me. I want to escape this wretched dumping ground for the worlds filth.” Shae looked up at her.  
“Be careful what you say, if you say those words, you have to mean them.” Shae had a stony look on her face.  
“But I do mean it, I have a bag under my bed with some belongings in, I’m just waiting for the right time.” Shae knelt on the floor and looked under the bed. When she got up she looked Sansa in the eye.  
“Fine, you want to leave, listen to me little girl. I can help, but I will need help to get you out, if you want to go anywhere you need to go to the harbour and get on a ship.” Sansa nodded as they plotted her escape before she retired and went to bed.


End file.
